Father and Son
by Dobby123
Summary: What would be choice if you had to kill your biological father or the man who raised you?


_**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, for "Difference" and "Reunion" you guys really blew me away with the responses and I'm grateful for them. I'm doing a series for "Realization" I'm sure some of you all noticed something like part one or two so be on the lookout for other parts as well. Without further ado enjoy this one shot.**_

Father and Son

Tsuna knew he was in a dark place. It felt dark and it was extremely cold. He didn't need to state the obvious that he was kidnapped again. No it wasn't a reoccurring thing, it was a happen-every-so-often-thing. Usually when it _did_ happen he either got himself out of the mess or Reborn would come for him shooting every poor unfortunate stupid soul that dared to kidnap him in front of him. Tsuna couldn't help but think that his tutor and his friends were probably going into a coma over this and since this is the first time Tsuna was actually blindfolded this time he felt slightly out of his element. It wouldn't be such a huge deal if Tsuna could actually feel his way around. He felt that the room, he pretty sure it was a room, wasn't so spaced out. He couldn't even feel a wall hence the reason why he was put off.

He was surprised by a loud **boom**. Something blew up. He struggle with the cuffs trying to twist his hands in it so that he could get it under his legs and get the blindfold off of him. The task was simple enough just actually executing it was the hard part. He really should've taken those lessons from Haru. The next time he was offered them he would take them.

When he finally did get the cuffs around and removed the blindfold he wanted to scream as he did all of it for nothing; he still couldn't see, but he did hear voices so he decided to follow the sound.

"Where is my son?"

Dad? Tsuna was confused he thought his dad was in Italy running some mafia family. How did he even know he was kidnapped this time?

"Oh me oh my, you're actually concern, I'm surprise." Said the feminine voice.

You and me both sister as Tsuna laid flat and crawled to the voices that were thankfully getting louder. His head bumped something cold and hard he fault back a hiss. He touched the hard surface and found that they were bars. A cage? Look like he was about to be put on display and just sat back and waited for the fireworks, except none came and he was beginning to worry.

The fact that his dad was here mean that he either been gone for a long time or his capture actually sent a message to his father demanding a ransom or his dear old dad finally after four years decided to visit him and his mother. Tsuna frowned, now wasn't the time to feel bitter about it, still…

"What do you want?" Tsuna snapped back to the present.

The woman responded in a mocking tone. "What do I want, well it's obvious, I want you dead," Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that statement. Then why the heck was he here? "And I want the world greatest hitman dead as well." Sounded like a personal problem to him, again why was **he** here?

He didn't understand why was he kidnapped if all they wanted was for Reborn, his tutor, and his worthless dad dead what part of it did he fit into all of this? He thought about it and just like how the lights suddenly came on so did his answer.

In front of him was his dad and tutor having their guns pointed at his female kidnapper. The woman had a mask on at first he thought it was a woman from the Cervello family, the one that Reborn had mention before, but he could clearly see the major differences. The woman had purple hair obviously dye as he could see the black on her roots, purple eyes he could tell they were contact, and her skin was white. The Cervello women were known for their pink hair, black mask where you couldn't see their eyes, and dark complexions. They only showed up when they were enforcing familia rules and regulations, then monitor battles as to make sure things were fair and squared and nobody interfered. Even though she wasn't a Cervello Tsuna was sure that this was a game to her seeing how gleeful looking she was.

She walked over to him and he could see that Reborn was just itching to shoot her, but even Tsuna knew that Reborn wasn't so good that he could shoot her and not accident hit him and the woman knew that, that cowardice bitch. She was teasing them egging them to make a mistake. She wanted to tear them down, strip their pride.

She put her hand to her holster and pulled out a glock. He saw the men tense.

"I'd put my gun up if I were you two, you both _obviously_ love this kid and you know what so do I, he seems pretty smart for a runt, he already figured out what his purpose for being here is, but incase that you two didn't catch on, I'll tell you." The woman put the gun in Tsuna's hand and pointed it at the both of them. "This boy right here is going to pick whom he wish to kill, he'll either kill the man who virtually raised him or his no-good father."

Imeitsu started to protest, but was quickly silence as the gun was pointed at Tsuna who glared at the woman. He had plenty of words he would've like to call the woman, but he kept it to himself as he saw a flash of gray and red up on the rafters.

"Now, now, if you act irrationally like you always do, Imeitsu, then you'll fool around and get your son kill, but then again, you haven't seen your child in years, I wondered if he even recognized you when he saw you." Tsuna gritted his teeth. "So Tsuna, you have choice pick one."

Tsuna raised the gun shakily and fired.

/

It was a rather dreary day when Tsuna and Reborn walked out the hospital after visiting Imeitsu. Tsuna and Reborn thought it would be a good time to let Nana and Imeitsu spend some quality time together after all he was going to be in the hospital for a while.

Tsuna thought back to what happen the other day…

**Flashback:**

** Tsuna raised the gun shakily and fired. He watched as his father fall to the floor with a shot wound** **to the chest. Then swiftly turn the gun on the woman. Tsuna watch blankly as the woman dropped to the ground. He ignored the shock expression on the woman face and dropped the gun. He ignored all the chaos around him and focused on one person, Reborn.**

** He looked at Reborn who stared back at him with an unreadable expression.**

** Tsuna just sighed, "I had a choice to either shoot the man who raised me or shoot the man who didn't the choice was obvious."**

**Flashback end:**

Reborn pulled Tsuna into a one-arm hug. Tsuna smile albeit weakly. He didn't regret his choice.

_What would be your choice if you had to kill your biological father or the man who raised you?_


End file.
